


...и птички

by Givsen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мелкая заноза всё время заставляет беспокоиться. Нужно держать её поближе к себе, а то пристают всякие. Фриды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...и птички

Стояла чудесная погода: солнце припекало, изредка прячась за пушистыми белыми облаками; сырой запах обрушившегося на Магнолию этой ночью дождя поднимался от земли; свежий ветерок ласково прикасался к лицу, охлаждая кожу. Казалось, что у самой природы было замечательное настроение, поэтому она старалась наполнить каждый уголок небольшого городка своей благодатью. Люди улыбались, поднимая глаза к ясному небу, щурили глаза и смеялись, если кто-то чихал. Сегодня в мире не могло быть ничего плохого. Исключительно хорошее.  
Только у одного жителя Магнолии всё равно было наипоганейшее настроение в такой погожий денёк, и он, даже не пытаясь проникнуться общим благодушием, почти с яростью обрушивал тяжёлые удары на своего напарника, пытаясь при помощи физической нагрузки подавить гнетущее душу беспокойство.   
Гаджил Рэдфокс чувствовал себя запертым в клетке тигром и потому тренировался и тренировался от заката до рассвета, чтобы избавиться от этого гнусного непривычного ощущения, уставая порой так, что Пантерлили приходилось тащить его на своей спине до самого дома. Однако тянущее, скребущее, давящее напряжение не покидало Гаджила ни днём, ни ночью. Он просыпался с беспокойством, тренировался с беспокойством и засыпал тоже с беспокойством. Или иной раз вообще не засыпал. Это истощало его, угнетало и заставляло скрипеть зубами от разрастающейся внутри ярости. Его бесило всё, включая радостные улыбки жителей Магнолии и их замечательное настроение. А виной всему было то, что одна мелкая заноза, о которой он и думать-то не хотел, вдруг стала пропадать, причём пропадать настолько часто и надолго, что остальные члены гильдии гуськом тянулись к Гаджилу и осторожно интересовались – не он ли являлся причиной этого.  
В первый раз Гаджил удивился общему заблуждению, что он обязан до сих пор нянчиться с этой мелочью. Конечно, экзамен экзаменом, но это было давно. С тех пор он предпочитал быть один, как и раньше, либо в паре с Пантерлили, потому что Леви была слишком слабой и вряд ли могла выдержать общие тренировки. Поэтому он не видел смысла таскать её за собой, ведь им даже разговаривать-то шибко не о чем было.  
Когда к нему пришли во второй раз, Гаджил отмахнулся, решив не обращать внимания на то, что согильдийцы настойчиво искали Леви у него. В конце концов, каждый из них жил со своими тараканами в голове, поэтому можно было сделать скидку на чужую недалёкость.   
Завидев в третий раз на своём пороге незадачливых следопытов, Гаджил рассердился всерьёз. Шутки шутками, но допекать его постоянными вопросами о Леви и причинах её частых отлучек всё-таки не стоило. Гаджил был чрезвычайно занят повышением своих боевых навыков, потому что спустя семь лет они несколько… устарели. Поэтому он попросту выгнал надоедливую публику, пожелав найти мелкую и перестать доставать его своими визитами и глупыми вопросами.  
Больше никто не приходил, однако теперь сам Гаджил стал ловить себя на невольных попытках найти взглядом синеволосую макушку, которая раньше часто мелькала среди толпы развесёлых согильдийцев в пабе. Бывало и так, что он наведывался в гильдию только ради того, чтобы встретиться, наконец, с мелкой и устроить ей взбучку. Однако всякий раз он сам себя останавливал на пороге и с раздражением уходил, что вызывало недоумение среди знакомых и друзей, да и мерзкое беспокойство всё равно никуда не исчезало. Оно чесалось под лопаткой и першило в горле. И от этого становилось гаже некуда.  
Пару раз Гаджил всё-таки видел Леви за столиком, но подойти и поговорить так и не смог, потому что именно в такие моменты обязательно кто-то вставал на пути, из-за чего приходилось громко и не всегда цензурно просить этого кого-то удалиться. Если не помогали слова, нужно было всенепременно вручную указать, в каком направлении двигаться помехе, чтобы исчезнуть с глаз долой. И, как следствие, когда Гаджил, наконец, освобождался, Леви и след простывал. Оставался только высокий стакан с недопитым соком на столике.  
Нет, Гаджил никогда не страдал излишним любопытством, считая, что каждый вправе творить что хочет, не оглядываясь на посторонних, однако поведение Леви почему-то вызывало внутри неконтролируемое желание найти её, схватить и встряхнуть хорошенько, чтобы выбить всю дурь и привычку беспокоить окружающих своим дурацким поведением.   
– Ты сегодня не собран, – тяжело дыша, выдавил Пантерлили, опираясь рукой на колено, чтобы подняться. Последний удар опрокинул обоих соперников на спины, и в этом был виноват Гаджил, потому что он пропустил простейшую подсечку, замешкавшись буквально на секунду. – Что тебя гложет в последнее время?  
– Ничего, – поспешно соврал тот и рассердился на себя, ведь товарищу даже напрягаться не пришлось, чтобы раскусить эту неуклюжую ложь. – В любом случае, дело не в этом.  
– А в чём? – Пантерлили плюнул на попытки встать и просто расслабился, тут же обратившись в свою уменьшенную копию, чтобы сэкономить силы.  
– Я, наверное, просто устал. – Гаджил сел, оперся руками на землю позади себя и глубоко вздохнул, закрыв глаза. И тут же под закрытыми веками мелькнули синие волосы, повязанные яркой резинкой. Выбившийся из причёски локон, кокетливо завиваясь, падал на лоб, а лицо озаряла такая милая улыбка, что где-то в груди стало тесновато. Мелкая дурацкая заноза, блин! Ну никакого покоя, чёрт возьми, из-за неё!  
– Я думаю, тебе стоит отдохнуть. Но не валяться трупом на кровати, а сходить, например, в парк, – задумчиво протянул Пантерлили. – Неделю назад там открылся новый фонтан, поэтому очень советую прогуляться и полюбоваться на него.  
– Да что там хорошего? Кусок мрамора с фигуркой, из которой плещется водичка, – проворчал Гаджил, открывая глаза и ещё больше раздражаясь из-за глупых видений.  
– Там спокойно, тихо, птички щебечут. Синенькие такие, – кивнул Пантерлили и поднялся, не дожидаясь ответа. – Я пойду, пожалуй. До завтра. А в парк всё-таки сходи, тебе полезно.  
Гаджил с недоумением покосился на его спину и, вздохнув, тоже встал на ноги. Конечно, он так ничего хорошего в затее пойти в парк и не увидел, но раз уж там птички, тем более синенькие, то можно было, наверное, сходить и проведать эту местность. Может, хоть там он сумеет вновь обрести желаемую гармонию с собой, покинувшую его уже… очень давно.  
Заворачивая на ведущую вглубь большого живописного парка тропинку, Гаджил остановился у красивой калитки, практически ажурно выплетенной из серебристого металла, и хмыкнул. Наверное, мелкой понравилось бы это безобразие, ведь она всегда любила всё такое тонкое и милое…  
Гаджил подпрыгнул от удивления, но тут же покачал головой, застонав сквозь зубы. И какого чёрта он снова подумал о Леви? Его это уже порядком заколебало, честное слово. Следовало передохнуть. Срочно взять и передохнуть. У фонтана. Там птички. Синенькие.  
Когда до заветного места назначения оставалось всего ничего, Гаджил замер. Поначалу он даже не понял, почему тело вдруг среагировало подобный образом, а потом он вдохнул чуть глубже и едва не выругался вслух, осознав, что отовсюду, куда ни плюнь, доносился до рези в ноздрях знакомый запах, приевшийся ему ещё на экзамене. Лаванда, архивная пыль, ромашка и сахарная пудра. Где-то тут, буквально в двух шагах, находилась Леви, причём, судя по примешивающимся тяжёлым запахам средства для чистки сапог, накрахмаленной рубашки и едва уловимого мужского одеколона, она явно была не одна. Вот это, скорее всего, и удержало Гаджила от того, чтобы выпрыгнуть на полянку и устроить разнос. Позориться не хотелось совершенно.  
Пригнувшись, чтобы его не было видно из-за высоких кустов, Гаджил подкрался к источнику запахов и осторожно выглянул, выискивая взглядом ту самую голову, на которую хотелось обрушить все громы и молнии. Она обнаружилась как раз у построенного недавно фонтана. Леви сидела на мраморном бортике, положив ногу на ногу и опустив одну руку в прохладную водичку, и улыбалась сидящему рядом молодому человеку в бордовом камзоле, который тоже достаточно мило улыбался ей в ответ и что-то тихо говорил, наклоняясь неприлично близко к её лицу. Что-то в этом парне было до ужаса знакомым: то ли франтоватая одежда и чуть высокомерный вид, то ли по-девичьи длинные зелёные волосы, скрывающие половину лица. Покопавшись в глубинах памяти, Гаджил узнал в нём одного из захватчиков-Райджиншу, которым, к слову, с момента того глупого нападения на своих же согильдийцев, не доверял никто. А вот этот самый, который сидел рядом с мелкой и что-то ей втирал, по имени, кажется, Фрид, вообще тёплых эмоций у Гаджила не вызывал после того, как бесчестно выиграл бой у Каны и Джувии. Поэтому то, как Леви сидела и запросто болтала с тем, кто однажды причинил её друзьям вред, вызвало внутри Гаджила волну неконтролируемой неприязни.  
«А ты её едва не прикончил, – резко оборвал он себя, припомнив, что и сам однажды не просто причинил неудобства членам гильдии «Фейри Тейл», а едва собственноручно не убил ту, на которую сейчас сердился за неподобающую мягкосердечность. – Этот хотя бы не трогал её саму».  
Развернувшись, он заскрипел зубами от едва сдерживаемой злости и решительным шагом направился прочь, решив, что наотдыхался уже по самые брови. Налюбовался, блин, птичками. Синенькой и зелёненькой, у которой какие-то изогнутые козявки торчали из головы.  
Вернувшись домой и хлопнув дверью так, что по стене изломанной молнией поползла трещина, Гаджил целый вечер посвятил тому, чтобы забыть то, что видел у фонтана. Однако, поняв, что так просто этого не добиться, он решил пойти в паб и там уже найти своё успокоительное в виде Натсу и его вечного желания померяться силой.  
Там же, к слову, обнаружилась и Леви, но она не обратила ни малейшего внимания на злого, как чёрт, Раджила, потому что она снова была занята разговором с этим франтом-Райджиншу. В общем, в тот вечер в драку втянуты оказались практически все, потому что глубина раздражения Гаджила была практически пропорциональна неожиданно звериной силе, сконцентрировавшейся в его кулаках. Даже Натсу удовлетворённо прицокнул, потирая наливающийся синевой фингал.  
Утром Гаджил решил, что больше не станет обращать внимание на мелкую и её хахаля. В конце концов, если уж на то пошло, Леви – девчонка, голова которой была забита всевозможными глупостями, поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что она захотела с кем-то сблизиться. И тем более не было ничего удивительного в том, что около неё крутились парни. Вернее, один парень. Который, к слову, бесил так, что хотелось подойти и выдернуть ему из головы зелёные козявки, а потом слопать изящную шпагу с красиво вырезанной гардой, чтобы этот красавчик обрыдался.  
Только несмотря на принятое твёрдое решение, Гаджил всё чаще пропускал тренировки с Пантерлили, стараясь как можно более незаметно и случайно оказаться в том же месте, что и мелкая со своим воздыхателем. Найти её по запаху не составляло никакого труда, потому что пахла она практически всегда одинаково. Разве что иногда использовала цветочные духи, чем окончательно выводила из себя порядком взбешённого Гаджила. Ну надо же! Она прихорашивалась ещё для этого… Фрида!  
Каждый раз, когда Гаджил обнаруживал мило воркующую где-нибудь в укромном местечке парочку, внутри что-то сворачивалось в бараний рог, а ладони непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки. Он не понимал, почему его это так бесило. Ещё больше он не понимал, почему вообще следил за Леви. И тем более не понимал, почему до сих пор не подошёл и не устроил шумную разборку. Какую именно – решилось бы в процессе. Главным было – проораться и успокоиться.  
И вот однажды произошёл срыв.  
Гаджил как раз совершенно случайно прогуливался мимо библиотеки, где час назад уединились Фрид и Леви, когда до его ушей долетел сдавленный вскрик. Замерев, он весь обратился в слух и даже немного вытянулся в сторону приоткрытого окна читального зала, стараясь не пропустить ни звука. Тут же послышался шорох и быстрое смущённое бормотание, постепенно набирающее силу. Мужской шёпот смешивался с всхлипывающим голосом Леви, говорившим что-то неразборчивое, и Гаджилу уже стало казаться, что у него лопнут барабанные перепонки, когда его заставил вздрогнуть и чуть осесть почти истеричный крик:  
– Пожалуйста! Мне страшно!  
Невидимый кованый сапог пребольно пнул Гаджила под зад, заставляя резко сорваться с места и пулей устремиться к дверям библиотеки. В ушах гулко стучал пульс, вторя ударам сердца, а в голове творилась полная каша, среди которой чётче всего угадывалось одно: «Убью, если обидит!». И Гаджил ни капли не преувеличивал – он и в самом деле готов был разорвать Фрида на куски в случае чего.  
Мощным пинком распахнув дверь в читальный зал, он остановился, шумно дыша, и упёрся взглядом в пунцовую от смущения парочку, сидящую за почти полностью заваленным книгами самой разной толщины столом. Леви придерживала топ двумя руками на груди, а Фрид, стоящий сзади, оттягивал тонкую ярко-жёлтую материю на себя, запустив под неё руку. Они оба смотрели на ворвавшегося гостя такими затравленными взглядами, словно он их только что поймал с поличным на месте преступления.  
Гаджил моргнул раз, моргнул второй, а затем выдохнул, понимая, что сейчас разорвётся к чертям. Слишком долго терпел, сам не понимая почему.  
– Ну всё! – произнёс Гаджил и, в два шага одолев разделяющее их расстояние, схватил Леви поперёк талии, выдёргивая из рук обалдевшего от такого поворота Фрида. – Меня это достало! – добавил он, поворачиваясь и прожигая его таким взглядом, что зелёные загогулины на голове должны были как минимум начать тлеть. – Ещё раз застукаю за такими делами – урою, – вполне мирным тоном закончил он и, поудобнее перехватив не смеющую пикнуть Леви, гордо удалился, оставив Фрида в полном недоумении и совершенно не обратив внимания на то, что тот стискивал в пальцах большого чёрно-фиолетового жука.  
Сжав губы, Гаджил молча шёл по тропинке, обхватив Леви так крепко, что она при всём желании не смогла бы вырваться. Хотя она, в принципе, и не пыталась, придавленная яростной вспышкой гнева бывшего напарника по экзамену. И Гаджилу, как ни странно, было даже чуточку совестно, но больше всего его одолевала непонятная гордость и некоторое облегчение от того, что он, возможно, спас эту мелочь пузатую от похотливых домогательств франтоватого Райджиншу. Он, конечно, вторгся в любовное гнёздышко и всё такое… хотя… заниматься подобными вещами в библиотеке – ну фу же! И сама Леви всенепременно потом пожалела бы о случившемся, так что он всё сделал правильно. Да, именно так!  
– Га-аджи-ил, – взмолилась причина головной боли, заикаясь в такт широким резким шагам, – пу-усти!  
– Да вот ещё, – фыркнул тот, не глядя в сторону болтающейся подмышкой добычи.  
– Меня-а сейча-ас стошни-ит! – с вялой угрозой в голосе произнесла Леви, вцепившись в напряжённую руку.  
– Да пожалуйста, – ехидно процедил Гаджил. – Наблюёшь на сапоги – притащу к тебе их мыть.  
– Да в чём дело-о?! – Леви стала болтать ногами, стараясь вывернуться из железной хватки, и Гаджилу пришлось затормозить, чтобы не уронить это растрёпанное чудо лицом в пыль. – Что я такого сделала?!  
Скрипнув зубами, он перехватил её обеими руками и приподнял на уровень своего лица. Нежно-зелёный оттенок кожи и вселенская мука, отразившаяся в глазах, заставили его поморщиться от укола совести, но это быстро прошло, когда он вспомнил, из-за чего, собственно, так поступил. Она, в конце концов, должна быть благодарна за то, что он спас её честь!  
– Ах в чём дело! Я тебе скажу, в чём! – прошипел Гаджил, отмахиваясь от чувства вины и прищуриваясь. – Ты в последнее время слишком занята, не находишь? Для того, чтобы общаться с согильдийцами, чтобы вообще появляться в пабе, где раньше проводила достаточно много времени, изучая свои книжульки! А всё из-за кого? Из-за того типа с козявками в голове? Вернее, на голове. И мне, между прочим, из-за вас все мозги проканифолили! Вот в чём дело!  
– Ч-что? – Леви удивлённо моргнула, а затем тоже прищурилась, забыв про то, что секундой ранее она сопротивлялась. – Погоди, ты о чём вообще? Какой тип с козявками? – И тут же округлила глаза, поняв, видимо, о ком он так пренебрежительно отозвался. – Ты про Фрида? – Получив мрачный кивок, Леви, не сдержавшись, хрюкнула. Уголки её губ, подрагивая, поползли вверх, а в глазах заплясали весёлые искорки.  
Теперь пришла очередь Гаджила недоумевать.  
– Ну и чего смешного? – пробурчал он, отводя глаза. Когда в поле зрения попался красивый мраморный фонтан с изящно вырезанной фигуркой какой-то птицы, из клюва которой в разные стороны струилась прохладная вода, он и вовсе потерял дар речи, не понимая, как вообще тут оказался.  
– Нет, ну… – Леви пошевелила руками, пытаясь что-то изобразить, а потом хрюкнула ещё раз и, наконец, тихо рассмеялась, зажмурившись. – Козявки… Я сейчас умру!..  
– Хватит ржать, – в замешательстве проворчал Гаджил, осторожно ставя её на траву. – Ну а как ещё назвать эти две загогулины?  
– Я ни… не… не знаю-у-у, аха-ха! – простонала та, нашаривая рукой бортик фонтана и присаживаясь на него.  
На глазах Леви выступили слёзы от смеха, которые она смахнула пальцами, а щёки покрылись нежно-розовым румянцем, заменяя недавнюю нездоровую зелень. Это подействовало, как живительная влага на иссушенную землю, привнося в душу именно то самое умиротворение, которого не было уже достаточно долгое время и за которым Гаджил гонялся, высунув язык. Теснота в груди прошла, заменяясь на воздушную лёгкость, из-за чего его губы тоже стали разъезжаться в кривой ухмылке, а желание куда-то уходить отсюда и уж тем более возвращать Леви обратно в объятия Фрида пропало совершенно. Он сейчас понимал, что если эта мелочь находилась поблизости – читала книжки или занималась ещё какой-нибудь ерундой, – ему самому от этого становилось спокойнее. С её талантом влипать во всякие истории… В общем, её следовало держать при себе, чтобы уберечь на случай чего. А что будет думать по этому поводу её хахаль, Гаджила не волновало. Пусть шпагу полирует.  
– Слышь, мелкая, – позвал он, старательно отводя взгляд, – зачем тебе сдался этот пижон? С ним ты сильнее явно не станешь. Давай-ка ты завтра придёшь на поляну у большой сосны к северу от Магнолии. – Он повернулся и почти кровожадно усмехнулся, сверкнув глазами. – Я… То есть мы с Пантерлили сможем тебя натренировать так, что ты потом этому Райджиншу сможешь напинать по самые козяв… В общем, ты его одной левой сумеешь уделать!  
Леви хитро прищурилась и, продолжая лучезарно улыбаться, кивнула, из-за чего растрёпанные вьющиеся волосы подпрыгнули, подтверждая её согласие.   
– Почему бы и нет, – произнесла она, поднимаясь с бортика, и собиралась было сказать что-то ещё, но вдруг замерла, округлив глаза. – Га… Гаджи-ил… – шёпотом провыла она, столбенея.  
Гаджил сначала удивился, а потом не на шутку испугался, подумав, что каким-то образом пропустил врага, проникшего на их территорию, и теперь Леви пала жертвой какого-то хитрого заклинания, парализовавшего её на месте. Чёрт, он расслабился так, что совершенно забыл про подстерегающую повсюду опасность, ослина!  
Резко втянув ноздрями душный воздух, Гаджил поморщился, ощутив лишь приторный аромат цветочных духов, по которым, собственно, он и находил Леви в последнее время, и слишком резкий запах пыльных книг. Больше ничего, никаких врагов. Странно…  
– Гаджи-ил! – вновь простонала Леви, протянув руки и вцепившись в жёсткую ткань жилета на его груди. – Сними-и его-о!  
– Кого? – изумился тот, вертя головой так, что шея несколько раз противно хрустнула. – Мелкая, я никого не вижу… Эй, мелкая! – Теперь пришла его очередь испугаться, когда Леви вдруг резко осела. – Ты чего, блин?! Не умирай! Кто?.. Что?.. Где болит? Это магия какая-то, да?  
Тело Леви внезапно напряглось, выгибаясь дугой, и Гаджил совершенно растерялся, обхватив её дрожащие руки. Он готов был в мгновение ока сорваться и убить любого, кто посмел покуситься на его товарища и друга. Вот только понять бы – куда срываться и кому откручивать голову. От агонизирующей Леви вообще никакой помощи не было, она только смотрела широко распахнутыми глазами на Гаджила и покрывалась испариной. Чёрт, засада какая-то!  
– Сними его-о! – хрипло взмолилась Леви, дёргая чёрную плотную ткань на себя и заставляя Гаджила практически клюнуть её макушку носом. – На спине-е! Скорее!  
В мозгу что-то щёлкнуло, и память моментально подсунула недоумевающее лицо Фрида, оставшегося в читальном зале библиотеки. Кажется, у него что-то было тогда в руках… Что-то большое, шевелящее мощными лапками.   
Да быть не могло, чтобы Леви… Или всё-таки могло?  
Гаджил недоверчиво приподнял бровь и перегнулся через вздрагивающее тело так, чтобы видеть спину. Как он и думал, там со всеми удобствами, перебирая крупными лапами с весьма внушительными шпорами, сидела здоровенная саранча. Видимо, сладкий запах цветочных духов привлёк её, а яркий цвет топа и вовсе уверил в том, что перед ней цветок, поэтому большое глупое насекомое, даже не сомневаясь, примостилось на спину несчастной Леви, заставив ту перепугаться не на шутку.  
– И из-за этого такая истерика? – пробормотал Гаджил, протягивая руку и щелчком прогоняя саранчу в кусты. – А всё из-за того, что ты выделываешься перед этим Райджиншу. Хватит душиться всякой гадостью, ты и без неё вкусно пахнешь.  
Трясущееся, как в лихорадке, тело замерло, а затем на Гаджила уставились два круглых карих глаза, в которых разрасталось недоверие. Затем там отразилось понимание, и, наконец, лицо пошло неровными красными пятнами, словно его покусали пчёлы. Леви, упершись ладонями в грудь Гаджла, резко поднялась и, заикаясь, попыталась что-то сказать, но смущение, сковывающее горло стальной цепью, мешало, срывая голос на невнятный хрип.  
– Да успокойся ты, – проворчал тот, поднимаясь следом и отряхивая колени от прилипших травинок, – прогнал я это насекомое. Нашла из-за чего так пугаться.  
Леви икнула и затихла, опустив голову. Волосы упали на лицо, скрывая его от взгляда Гаджила. Лишь пунцовые уши, не прикрытые яркой цветастой повязкой, оставались на виду. Гаджил всерьёз обеспокоился, что её сейчас удар хватит от волнения.  
– В общем, – неуверенно произнёс он, приподнимая бровь, – жду тебя завтра на северной поляне у сосны. Ты только на западную сторону не утопай, а то там тоже сосна растёт.  
Получив кивок, он развернулся и, пожав плечами, двинулся в сторону дома. Вот балда, надо же, боится насекомых. Было бы чего бояться. Лучше бы своего хахаля побоялась, уж больно взгляд у него масляный. И вообще, он сам по себе похож на большую мокрицу, если уж на то пошло. Может, сказать об этом Леви, чтобы она по-новому на него взглянула?  
Хмыкнув, Гаджил засунул руки в карманы и направился на северную поляну, где росла большая вековая сосна, раскинув широкие мощные ветви настолько, что половина гильдии спокойно могла бы расположиться в их тени, особо не кучкуясь. Там сейчас ждал Пантерлили, чтобы смахнуться в спарринге, а завтра должна была прийти мелкая.  
Гаджил усмехнулся, останавливаясь на пригорке и оглядываясь назад. Из-за высоких кустов выглядывал маленький мраморный клюв, из которого выплёскивались тонкие струи воды. Наверное, что-то всё-таки в этом фонтане чудотворное было – Пантерлили оказался прав. Вот только птичек Гаджил там так и не увидел. Синеньких.  
– Да и хрен с ними, – пожал плечами он и вновь повернулся в сторону северной сосны.  
Какие птички, в конце концов, когда его ждала хорошая тренировка с верным напарником.


End file.
